Son of Beauty and Beast
by Emmy Scribe Protra
Summary: This isn't a parody. okay? This is a AU lifestory. If you don't like Steiner then don't read this.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Prologue

[A/N- The only Adelbert Steiner biology in existence! Wooooo! The title refers to a fic about his parents. Once this is done I'll write that one. IF you ask nicely. ^_^]

His mother always had many suitors when she was young. So it was no surprise to any one when she became pregnant. Except maybe her father. Her father, basically, threw a tantrum. He demanded to know who had impregnated his daughter. But she never said who the father was. The son of the union was named Adelbert.When Adelbert was three, he and his mother were kicked out of the house. So they went to live in the slums. 

Life was hard, but they were happy. Two weeks after their relocation, Adelbert's mother adopted a street rat. Literally. The rat was a native of Burcemia. The rat's name was Sheera. Sheera couldn't remember her last name. Nor how she had come to live in Alexandria.One day, when Adelbert and Sheera were six, they were exploringnear the Mist. There they found someone very special. 

They found Kalli. Kalli was a female Black Waltz. None of the newly formed trio knew this however. The Trio(as they were now called) had many adventures as they grew up. Sheera learned bits and pieces of how to be a Dragoon, Adelbert learned parts of how to be a Knight, and Kalli learned all there was to know about mages. White mages, red mages, blue mages, green mages, black mages, and even the summoner tribe. The poor and middle classes knew to go to Kalli for magical questions. The rich totally ignore her. 

This story is about their greatest adventure. Their adventure through time and space. The adventure when they searched for Adelbert's father. They answers they found were going to affect the past, the present, but mostly the future.

The lady sighed as she watched her children disappeared into the crowd. She knew it was time, but she missed they so much. They hadn't even left Alexandria yet! She didn't know how she was going to standthree years of this. She just didn't know. She blinked as a fresh wave of loneliness washed over her. A sob escaped her throat. Crying bitterly she slid down to the floor. She had lost everything now. Her birth right, her love, her home, and now her son and adopted daughters.

"Guardians, protect my children. They are still so young. Please bring them back safely." She coked out.

{As always} voices whispered in her mind. {He is our secret hope} {If all goes as planned…}

"I know I know" she sobbed over and over. It didn't stop her worrying.

In fact, it made it worse.

Why should she, of all people, trust Eidolons?


	2. Check, Check, No Check.

Chapter One- Check, Check, No Check

Chapter One- Check, Check, No Check.

It was scorching in the marketplace. Kalli Steiner wondered for the millionth time why she wore such dark clothes. It made her that much hotter. For that matter why was her wings pitch black? Whoever decided black wings was a good idea needed a talking too! Kalli entertained herself with thoughts of what she would do to the person. 

Alexandria was in the middle of a heat wave. People mostly came out at night. Days were reserved for the very desperate. Kalli and her siblings were among those desperate ones. Just last night, their mother had decided to kick them out of the house. Momma had said it was high time for Adelbert to search for his father. So, Kalli and Sheera had agreed to help Adelbert. Now they were in the marketplace stocking up for their journey. 

Kalli sighed and adjusted her pointy hat. Her glowing amber eyes were fixed upon her brother's back. Kalli was wearing a simple dark blue ankle length dress. She had on shabby leather gloves.Her brother was wearing brown leather pants, a white shirt, brown vest, and black boots. Kalli's sister was wearing a strange Burcemian outfit. Both Kalli's siblings had their weapon strapped on their back. Adelbert had a sword; Sheera a spear. Kalli had a staff. Kalli was using her staff as a walking stick. Adelbert and Sheera were looking over a list of needed items.

"Armor."

"Check."

"Weapons."

"Check."

"Healing items."

"Check."

"Tent."

"Check."

"Transportation"

"No Check."

"...Daaaamn."

Kalli groaned as her siblings argued what to use to get out of Alexandria.

"Why not walk?" she finally snapped.

Adelbert and Sheera stopped and looked at each other.

"Okay!" they coursed. Adelbert scribbled a check next to transportation 

"Map?" 

"No check!"

"Right then…. We need to buy a map. Amount of gil left?"

"Uhhhh…" Sheera glanced back at Kalli, "Kal has it."

Kalli sighed and dug into her money purse, "We have 2 gil left."

"Daaaaaamn." Adelbert muttered.

"Ya think?" Sheera said.

"Oh and one of my luck charms."

"Woohoo!" Adelbert said. He did a happy dance and whirled Kalli off her feet, "Knew you'll think of something sis!"

Kalli laughed and wiggled out of Adlebert's arms, "Well, leave the celebration till latter! We still have to sell the thing!"

Sheera then said, "Ilda?"

"Sold her one last week." Kalli said.

"Fat naked guy?"Steiner asked.

"No!" both girls yelled.

The siblings stared at each other. Minutes ticked by as all three tried desperately to think up an answer.

"How about we try the castle?" Kalli finally asked, "Someone might buy one." 

The other two siblings looked at each other and shrugged.

"I can't think of anything else." Sheera said.

"Worth a try." Adelbert agreed.

End Chapter One

Next Chapter our heroes will beat the living snot out of a guard, meet Dr. Tot, sell the good luck charm, and insult the Queen. In that order. Heheheheheh.


End file.
